1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device that stabilizes a golfer's foot. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable golfer's foot stabilizer device that stabilizes movement of a front foot during a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
During golf swing, it is desired that golfer's front foot remains stable/steady during swing for achieving desired angular position. Hence, there is a need for a device that stabilizes movement of golfer's foot to achieve desired angular position.
Several designs for golfer's training aid have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a device that during golf swing stabilizes movement of golfer's foot and thereby assist in achieving desired angular position/shot.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 9,067,117 filed by Raul Chacon for a golf swing improvement device. The Raul reference discloses a device that improves a golf player's game and includes a first and second member connected with each other by way of a hinge portion. However, during operation, the device disclosed by Raul can be displaced from its original position and hence may not provide desired stability.
Another related application is U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,381 filed by Carl Papa for a device for improving a golf swing. The Carl reference discloses a portable device for improving a golf swing. However, the Carl reference does not explicitly mention about arresting foot movement to achieve desired angular position.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.